


Presence

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [26]
Category: EXO, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: He doesn't know why he thought it would be a good idea to tag along with Jongdae and Baekhyun to the club. He wasn't meant for this type of scene and especially fresh out of a relationship that he was in Baekhyun's words "moping over". He almost regretted it until meeting someone, someone that had such a Presence he couldn't look away.





	Presence

The club lights blinded the crowd as bodies swayed to the beat of the latest hits, the smell of sweat and sweet drinks wafted through the small dance floor.

Junmyeon sat on the edge looking at his phone as he saw a text from his recent girlfriend, she broke up with him a few days ago and Jongdae and Baekhyun were insistent that he needed to forget her and move on so they dragged him to the crowded club, hoping he would let loose after a couple drinks and just have fun.

"Look, I really just can't do it anymore your friends are too much for me. You are too much for me. I'm sorry Junmyeon I can't"

He sighed as he read the text again.

"Bad night huh?" a voice said next to him. 

Junmyeon looked up smirking slightly when he saw you looking at him, two drinks in your hand.

"Guess you could say that," Junmyeon said as his eyes looked over your body, examining the tight fitted dress, heels and perfectly styled hair and makeup that made you look unreal, even angelic. Suddenly he forgot all about his ex as he looked back at you, you had his full attention. 

"You looked like you needed this," you said as you handed the spare drink to him, taking a sip of your own as he took his. 

"Thank you, uh-" He paused and looked at you as if waiting for you to say your name. 

"Y/n," you smiled as your own eyes looked him up and down. "You?" 

"Junmyeon," he said as he took a sip of his drink. It was sweet, almost tasted like strawberries. 

"Well I hope that drink helps you out a little tonight Junmyeon, it was nice to meet you," you say as he smiles sweetly at him before turning to leave.

"Yeah, Uh-" before he could finish you were walking back towards a few other girls, talking to them before glancing back at him the sweet smile still on your beautiful face.

Junmyeon looked down at his drink turning to face away from you. Why did he suddenly forget all about his troubles, you were intoxicating. Your presence taking him back a little. 

He is usually the type of guy that lets things just fall into place with his love interests, usually, if they want him he just lets it happen but you, you already were driving him crazy.

He wanted to know more, he wanted to know if you felt the same feeling he just had, he wanted to walk over and steal you away and talk to you more, he wanted to take you out and spoil you. 

He chuckled and sipped at his drink again, he must seem crazy for thinking those things right? Or was it wrong to want someone just by the way they looked and their presence? 

God your presence it was so strong, you seemed like a very level headed person, you knew what you wanted in life and how to get it, just by looking at you, he could tell that. 

Glancing back over he saw you on the dance floor, a guy coming up to you and trying to dance with you, but you shake your head and pushed him away, saying something quickly before the man walks away. 

You swayed a few more times, your eyes, looking directly at his. Your head tilted slightly as if beckoning him to join you. 

Slowly he finished his drink, both of you, continued to look at each other, curiosity written all over your face while he was trying to read you. 

What did you want? Did you feel the same thing that he had, the creeping feeling of attraction, of want? 

If Baekhyun saw him, he was sure he would chew him out for going after someone so soon, but he couldn't help it.

Slowly Junmyeon got up and walked towards you, a smile spread across your lips as you approached. 

"It's about time you joined me, you take a long time to get a hint," you chuckle as he comes up next to you.

"Well, I didn't know if you wanted me to bother you, you seemed busy," he said as he rubbed his neck slightly embarrassed.

"Please, if I didn't want your attention, I wouldn't have gotten you that drink Junmyeon," you said smirking. 

"Fair enough," he said before putting his hands in his pockets and looking over and Baekhyun and Jongdae who was looking at him curiously.

"Want to leave this place, grab a bite to eat?" you asked as you saw his eyes lingering on his friends.

"Please, I don't think I can deal with their judgmental looks for much longer."

You laughed as you took his hand, leading him to the exit. Disregarding your friends as well.

Both of you walked down the street, your hand still in Junmyeon’s as you practically raced to the nearby fast food joint. 

Once you're ordered and received your food the both of you stuffed your faces.

You took a pretty big bite and got ketchup on your cheek and he laughed as he grabbed a napkin and wiped it away. "So, why did you pick me?" he asked curiously as he bit into a fry.

"Well, something about you just drew me in, you interested me," you shrugged as you took a sip of your drink.

"You are a strange girl," he chuckles as he watches you. "Never have I met a girl so down to earth like you."

Shrugging you smiled at him before biting into your burger again. "Glad I amuse you Junmyeon,"

He chuckled "Glad I got your attention y/n."

You smiled, your cheeks full of burger causing him to laugh this time. 

"I will be blunt," Junmyeon says as he leans over the table, whispering. "Are you single," he asks a slight blush crossing his cheek.

"Yup!" you say no hesitation in your voice, "If you want to take me on a date just ask already Junmyeon," you smile wide at him.

"Well- I. Okay. Go out with me tomorrow night? Bowling?"

"No," you deadpan as you straighten your face causing his face to fall into a deep frown before you smile and laugh "I am kidding! Of course, I love bowling, I will kick your butt!"

"We will see about that," he said as he smirked and threw a fry at you.

"Don't even start with me Junmyeon, or you will be covered in this shake by the time the night is over," you say as you point to the shake. 

Hold his hands up in surrender he laughs "Okay! Okay! I get it!"

Both of you burst out laughing as you continue to stuff your faces. 

For once, Junmyeon was happy he listened to his crazy friends.


End file.
